You can do more than you think
by JemilyCM
Summary: Callie's the new girl. Arizona's the shy girl. Both have fears they need to conquer and neither can go it alone. Completely AU, the girls will battle everything junior high throws their way.
1. Chapter 1

**I know it's been a while since I've posted and I've not forgotten about my other story. I'll get back to it when I can, I just lost inspiration, I'm sure it'll come back. In the mean time, I've been given inspiration for another story. I recently had some time off and thought that the perfect time to binge watch Greys anatomy, from season 1.**

 **I got the inspiration for this story from a line in episode 10 of season 9. Arizona says to Callie something along the lines of ''How would you feel about a good old fashioned junior high make out session''**

 **Anyway, this is completely AU obviously, none of the characters are my own and I will try to update it frequently, since I'm aiming to write no less that 1000 words per upload I'll try my best. It's also the first time I've tried to write something with these characters and so I hope I do them justice**

As the teacher drowned on about god knows what, Arizona Robbins zoned out for the millionth time that semester. She had no idea what had happened, she had always been such a good student. Never missed one class, always had impeccable grades. That was until after Christmas break. After Christmas break, everything changed.

Exactly two rows in front of the blonde student sat Calliope Torres, the reason for this change. The new student had transferred at the beginning of the semester and since then she had captivated the mind of her classmate. The worst part for Arizona was that she had no idea.

''Alright class, that's all for today. Don't forget to hand in your reports on the way out and I'll see you all tomorrow.''

The ringing of the bell signalling the end of the class brought the junior back but didn't prompt her to move a muscle. Instead she dug through her bag for the report that she had spent the last three days writing. Pulling it out of the bottom of her bag, she inwardly scolded herself for never clearing out her bag. Packing her belongings away and promising herself she would clear out her bag, Arizona made her way to the front of the class, noticing that everyone had already cleared out.

Walking out of the class, she was painfully aware that just across the hall was none other than Calliope. '' _Don't stare Arizona, staring isn't cool Arizona.''_ Keeping her head down and walking past the blonde smiled slightly at the sound of the other girls laugh. That was a noise that she could get used to. It took everything in her to keep her legs moving, to not turn and just stare at the face that she spent so much time thinking about. Moving through the halls she didn't know, nor care where she was going, all she knew was that she needed to be somewhere else, anywhere else. Anywhere was better than the halls, and as it turned out, anywhere was the empty auditorium.

Arizona always liked this room. Especially the period before lunch, she also liked having this period free. Not like other students would, she didn't care that she had a longer lunch break, that was something that she couldn't care less about if she tried. Instead Arizona used the time to practise playing the piano.

Not many people knew that she played, not many people knew anything about her. Arizona made sure of that. Or so she thought.

Standing at the back of the room was Callie. Standing at the back of the room was always Callie. Arizona didn't know it but Callie knew quite a bit about her. She might have only transferred to the school a few short weeks ago but she knew everything there is to know about Arizona Robbins. And she liked what she knew.

Arizona had been sitting by the piano for 15 minutes now, doing nothing. She was usually a natural, she didn't need sheet music half the time but lately she was finding it hard.

''Hey Arizona, I thought I'd find you in here.''

Looking up Arizona smiled at her friend April. '' Hey, do you not have biology with Bailey right now?''

''Yeah, that's why I'm here'' seeing the look on her friend's face, the red head jumped on stage and sat down on the piano stool. ''I'm going back, don't look at me like that, I just told her I left my homework in my locker.'' ''And she just let you go? I thought she hated you'' April laughed ''Oh yeah, she really hates me, I mean I don't even know why. I'm literally top of the class so she has no reason to, which is why she had to let me go get my homework because she knew if she didn't she would spend all night thinking she was a rubbish teacher and none of her students were capable of anything, which is wrong because I'm just amazing'

Both girls laughed at the last comment and April got up to leave, ''Guess I better actually get back but I'm glad I saw you, you've been weird lately and if you think I'm just going to ignore that then you, my good friend, are sadly mistaken. I'll see you later''

Arizona rolled her eyes at her friend and turned back to the piano. She loved April, she really did. They had been friends for years and could almost read her mind, something that she wished she couldn't do right about now. Kind of. Listening to April babble gave Arizona a minute to clear her head, and gave her musical inspiration.

At the back of the room Callie was still watching, smiling as she saw the blondes face light up as her fingers danced across the keys. Looking at her watch, the brunette sighed as she realised she had study group and snuck quietly out.

''Teddy, wait up!'' Jogging towards her friend, Callie greeted her with a smile.

''Hey stranger, been hiding at the back of the auditorium again? Cause that's kind of creepy'' ''Shut up, I'm not hiding anywhere okay. I'm just _careful_ about where I stand when I'm…'' ''Watching like a creepy stalker lady''

Teddy knew exactly what her friend had been up to, she was the one who provided Callie with all the information on the other girl when she had asked. She had no idea it would result in her friend having such a strong crush on her.

''I'm not a creepy stalker okay!'' ''Okay, fine, whatever you say. I just don't get why don't talk to her, you spend enough time watching her, and are we going to pretend you don't know where she is at every minute of the day?'' '' okay, that's a lie, I don't know that. That would make me a creepy stalker'' Laughing at her friend, Callie opened the door to the library and walked to the back corner where she liked to study. Callie was a fan of the back of the room, of any room. It gave her the perfect spot to people watch, and there was less chance she would be distracted if she was away from the rest of the people. ''So, you're not totally into her?'' Rolling her eyes at her stubborn friend, Callie smiled slightly, ''I…plead the fifth'' ''Mmmhhmmm, sure you do'' ''Can we please just study, I have a huge test next week'' plopping down on the seat next to her, Teddy admitted defeat, for now. She was not about to let this go.


	2. Chapter 2

**I meant to update this story a few days ago, but I was on such a roll when I was writing that I forgot to save and lost** ** _everything_** **meaning I had to start again. So here's a new chapter, its not exactly how I had initially written it, which I am disappointed about however, I've already started work on the next one, but have a big exam on Wednesday so may not have time to upload until closer to the end of the week.**

 **enjoy!**

An hour later the girls were packing up their things and making their way to their respective classes. Arizona had spent more time than usual in the auditorium. So much time that she was running late for class, or she was running late on Robbins time, which for everyone else would mean they were on time, or even early. The blonde had gotten lost in her music, she liked what she was playing so much that she decided to write it down, which was a time consuming process. By the time she had reached the classroom, it was already half full. She also noticed that Callie was already there. Which was an unusual occurrence, the brunette was usually one of the last to arrive, and often the first to leave.

Sitting at the back of the class with her friend Meredith, Callie couldn't help but watch as Arizona entered the room, a small frown adorned her face when she noticed how flustered the other girl looked. She did think it was strange when she arrived to class and Arizona was not in her normal sear, 3 rows back, right in the middle. _''she's so predictable''_ the brunette thought to herself as the remainder of the class filtered in and class started.

Twenty minutes later and Callie could not be more bored. She hated English Lit. She hated that she was forced to take it even more and she especially hated the way Mr Webber insisted on staring her out when she wasn't paying attention.

''What is he talking about?'' Whispering to her friend Callie could feel the eyes of her teacher boring into her but she didn't care.

''Miss Torres, is there something you would like to share with the rest of the class?''

''Um, no sir.'' Callie ignored the sniggering of her friends and instead returned to the doodles that she had spent the class drawing.

''Very well, now class, your next assignment is to be a paper on the text in front of you. You have two weeks to complete it and it counts for almost 60% of your final grade so make it good. I assume you used your break wisely and already well into the reading, which I will allow you to continue with for the remainder of class. Don't forget to pick up the official assignment brief from my desk on the way out.''

At the mention of an assignment, Callie began to listen. It felt like all she was doing was writing and usually she wouldn't mind but that left less time for 'extra-curricular' activities that she had grown to love.

Before long the class had finished and with that, so had another day. Meredith has science club so quickly packed up and ran so as not to be late, leaving Callie to take her time. Usually she was one of the first out the door, not one to stay where she wasn't needed and didn't want to be. But today, she was feeling more relaxed, like she had more time. And she spent that time watching the still flustered Arizona.

Three rows in front of Callie, Arizona was figuring out when she would have time to write this paper. She always put her school work first, but she really felt like she just had to spend more time on her music right now, not to mention she had promised her neighbour she would tutor her son and she was doing extra shifts at the café to buy a car. This overly large paper was not something that she needed right now. Checking the time, Arizona jumped, she was going to be late for work if she didn't hurry. She quickly threw everything, literally, into her bag and, picking up an assignment brief on the way out, left in the hope that April would give her a ride.

Callie had watched all the emotions play out on the other girls face and couldn't help but smile as she rushed out the door, like a woman on a mission.

The next morning found Callie at the library rather early for her liking. She had left an hour early to meet Meredith and begin this horrible paper, but as was her luck, Meredith had cancelled last minute, leaving no explanation. Figuring she was going to have to do it anyway, Callie decided to just go ahead with her plans anyway. Thus she found herself sat in the library, which was virtually empty.

The young Latina usually preferred to work with other people around, giving her distractions, should she need them, however she was determined not to leave this paper till the last minute. She wanted to get this done and out of the way so she would never have to think about it again.

So Callie spent the next hour reading, and writing notes she thought would help her paper. Before she knew it, it was time for her first class.

A class that she did not share with Arizona.

Spanish was never a class that Arizona was fond of. She wasn't very good at languages and if it hadn't been for her father, she would not have taken the class. It hadn't been for her father, she would have dropped the class. Yet here she was, sitting trying her hardest to pay attention, despite not being able to understand a word of what was being said.

''eso es todo por hoy clase, disfruta el resto de tu día''

''Miss Robbins, a moment if you will.''

Lifting her head and looking in the direction of the teacher, the blonde noticed that the class was over and people were beginning to pack their things away. Standing up, she made her way to the front of the class and smiled politely.

''Miss Robbins, I'm a little concerned with your progress. You're recent test scores leave a lot to be desired for and quite honestly, Its going to be difficult for you to pull it back.''

The disappointment was evident on Arizona's face, she wasn't a failure. She'd never failed at anything.

''I'm not saying it's going to be impossible, some extra credit work and a decent score on this next test would give you enough to possibly just pass. If you put in the work, I'm sure you can do it. Maybe get a tutor?''

The smile on her teachers face, although genuine, was patronising to the student. Taking the offered work, Arizona wordlessly thanked her teacher, for possibly failing her, and exited the class, heading straight for the auditorium.

 **I know the girls still haven't made contact with each other, I promise the next chapter will be much longer and will have the girls making some conversation.**

 **I also don't speak Spanish so I had to use google translate for the Spanish part, it should say ''that's all for today class, enjoy the rest of your day.''**


	3. Chapter 3

**I finished my first year of uni! so that means I have more time to continue this story, and possible get back to my other one.**

At the back if the auditorium, Callie listened. She had never really been one for piano music but this really was beautiful. She had been here for almost half an hour, 30 minutes, she had been sitting at the back of this room. Listening.

On stage, Arizona was yet again, unaware of her audience. She was too lost in her music. She loved this feeling, music flowed. For some, this might lead them to a career but for Arizona, it was purely a hobby. Something she used to clear her head.

 _BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ_

Callie cursed under her breath at her phone. She was sure she had turned it on silent. She always did.

Hearing a noise, Arizona put her pencil down.

''Hello? Is someone there?''

Slowly getting up from her spot on the floor, Callie left the auditorium as quietly as possible, immediately running into Teddy.

''Hey, I tried to call you. You missed study group. AGAIN. Where were… ohh, the auditorium.'' Smiling at her friend, Teddy linked arms with the brunette and pulled her in the direction of the lockers. ''Just talk to her already! Ask her to go for coffee, to study, anything. Just please stop stalking her. It's kind of sad''

Leaning against the lockers, Callie huffed. ''It's not sad, and its not that simple either. I don't even know if she likes girls never mind me, I don't want to look like an ass.''

Teddy rolled her eyes at her friend, ''There's a lot we don't know, but there are ways of finding out.'' And with that, she left.

Callie, for her part, just shook her head, Arizona was in a completely different social group. The chances of the blonde even knowing about the brunette were slim. How was she going to get this information? 

''Hey, Mer. Wait up!'' running slightly to catch up with her friend, Teddy was determined to find out information.

''Hey, what's up?''

''You're friends with that Yang girl right? The super mean one?''

Meredith smiled, Cristina had a hard shell bit once you got to know her, she was actually a nice person. Only trouble was that most people got scared off before this could happen.

''Yeah, I'm friends with Cristina. I'm actually on my way to meet her now. Why?'' Meredith suddenly became sceptical, whilst they were never friends that were exclusive to each other, Teddy had never shown any interest in her other friends before.

''Don't give me that look, I just wondered if you could talk to her about Arizona Robbins. I know they're friends, and between you and I, I know someone who has a huge crush on her.''

Teddy finished her sentence with a smirk that gave her friend all the information she needed to know. Callie may keep her feelings about the blonde private for the most part, her sexuality was known to most of her friends.

''You shouldn't meddle'' Meredith would usually argue with Teddy but she was running late and didn't have the energy. ''Fine, I'll mention Arizona but I'm not going to interrogate her, we're supposed to be studying.''

Teddy gave her friend a smile before running off to soccer practise.

Arizona had felt weird since she heard the noise in the auditorium. She couldn't shake the feeling she was being followed and she didn't like it.

She had managed to get through the last two classes and decided she'd better spend some time working on her Spanish. So here she was, dumbly staring at her extra credit work. After a while she realised that she was getting nowhere. In a fit of anger, she threw her pen down, only for it to then bounce off the desk and fly across the room.

''Oww, what the hell?!"

Callie had been walking past the blonde on her way to the back of the library, she herself hadn't even noticed the blonde was sitting there until she was hit.

Standing up instantly Arizona was mortified. She just stared at her classmate, dumbstruck.

''I am so sorry! That wasn't supposed to happen''

It was then that the brunette dared to turn her head and stare at Arizona. '' _keep cool Torres. Just be cool''_

''Well I would hope you don't go around throwing pens at peoples heads on a regular basis'' Callie couldn't help but smile slightly at the other girl. This was the first they had even spoken in the time she had been at the school, and Callie couldn't help but think that the embarrassment on the face of Arizona was absolutely adorable.

Walking over to the girl and handing her back her pen, Callie glanced down at the work spread all over the desk, ''Spanish not your thing?''

Arizona was a little taken aback that Callie was talking to her, she never in a million years thought this would ever happen and she wasn't sure how to react, so instead of speaking, (she was currently experiencing some issues getting her brain to communicate with her vocal cords), Arizona smiled slightly, rolling her eyes and taking her seat again.

Callie was getting the impression that she was making the other girl uncomfortable, which was the last thing she wanted to do. ''um, well I'm…''

''Calliope Torres''

 _''_ _Now I remember how to talk, great''_

The young Latina wasn't sure how to react to her crush clearly knowing her name so she smiled slightly. ''Yeah, that's me. I usually just go by Callie though, Calliope is my Sunday name.'' Callie inwardly rolled her eyes at that comment. ''Anyway, I actually happen to be very good at Spanish so if you need any help?''

Arizona hadn't moved since blurting out the other girls name, instead she was taking in every feature of the girl. ''Um, thanks. I really really suck at Spanish.''

Callie quickly looked around the library and saw that there weren't many people there, deciding that she wouldn't get much work done herself knowing that the blonde was just a few feet away she decided to be bold and pulled out the chair next to her crush.

''I find it hard to believe Arizona Robbins has the capacity to suck at anything''

''Y…you know my name?'' this fact surprised Arizona and the steed at which she lifted her head almost gave her whiplash.

''Of course I do, we share enough classes.'' The girls sat smiling at each other for a second before Callie cleared her throat. ''So, Spanish.''

''Yeah, Spanish.''

All too soon for both girls, they had to pack up and head to their classes. Exiting the library together, both girls stopped as they realised they were about to part ways.

Callie was the first to break the comfortable silence that had occurred. ''So, um. I have American History so I'm this way.''

''double, bio. That way.''

''Ow, that sounds horrible. My deepest sympathies.'' Callie couldn't help but reach her hand out and gently touch Arizona's arm .

Arizona chuckled slightly and resisted the urge to smile like a crazy person at the hand on her arm. ''thanks, so I'll maybe see you around?''

''Of course, your Spanish needs a lot of work haha''

The blonde feigned shock at the comment and smiled as the other girl turned to walk away. ''That's rude!''

Before she could stop herself, Callie turned her head and winked at Arizona before hurrying along to her next class, leaving the blonde blushing slightly outside the library doors.

April and Cristina were on their way to their biology class when they found Arizona, exactly where she was left by Callie.

''Arizona?''

The blonde was brought out of her haise by the voice of her friend.

''April, hi''

''Everything okay?''

''huh? Yeah, um, yeah.'' Blinking rapidly, Arizona smiled at her friends and turned, making her way to class.

''that was weird, right?'' April turned to Cristina to see if she shared her concern for their friend.

''I guess, but then again, Arizona is weird'' she replied with a shrug as she continued on her way to class.

Arizona enjoyed biology, she always had. She had set her sights on becoming a doctor one day and she'd be damned if she wasn't going to achieve her dream. She was rarely in a negative mood when she was in this class, however her good mood today was one that even her lab partner, a guy who spoke to her for a mere few hours a week, noticed.

''You're in an unusually good mood today Arizona.''

Arizona looked at Pete with smiling, ''I'm just happy.''

Pete smiled at his lab partner and continued with his diagram.

Two hours later, Arizona was packing up her things.

''Hey, Arizona. Need a ride to work?''

In all her happiness, the blonde had almost forgotten she had a shift this evening. '' Oh shoot! I totally forgot I was working. That would be great April.''

''forgot? Arizona, is everything okay?'' Whilst April knew anything that was going on with her friend wasn't bad, she was still concerned. It wasn't like the blonde to forget things.

''Yeah, everything's fine, great even.''

April just smiled at her friend and decided not to press the matter any longer, if there was something to tell, Arizona would tell her in her own time.

Making their way out of the class and towards the parking lot, the two girls chatted away about their respective growing workloads. Before something, or rather someone, caught her attention.

Across the parking lot was Callie, leaning against her car.

 _''_ _I wonder who she's waiting on''_

''Arizona?''

''hmm, yeah. What? Sorry.'' The blonde turned to her friend, who had been talking to her the whole time.

''nothing, let's go. You'll be late.''

Climbing into her friends car Arizona mentally kicked herself, she had to be more careful where Callie was concerned. Her friends didn't know about her attraction. Her friends didn't even know she was gay, not that she was ashamed, or embarrassed but if she was completely honest, she wasn't sure. She was getting sure, sure that she had never felt the way about a boy that she was feeling towards Callie.

Arizona had been so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even notice April had pulled up outside the café until she cleared her throat. '' Will you get home okay or do you want me to pick you up?'

Turning to her friend in the drivers seat, Arizona smiled. ''Thanks, but I'll manage. I'll text you later''

Opening the door to get out, Arizona was stopped by a hand on her arm, ''You know you can tell me anything right? If there's something wrong, I want to help''

Arizona looked at her friend. ''I know, I promise there's nothing wrong April. I've just got a lot to do.''

''If you're sure, I'm always here.''

''I know and thanks''

''Okay, now you better get going.''

Smiling at her friend, Arizona exited the car and made her way to work.

Callie had spent her remaining two classes thinking about the blonde. She still had no idea if she liked girls but she was sure she wasn't seeing things when the other girl blushed at her.

Making her way to her car at the end of the day she leaned against it, waiting for Teddy. Whilst she had taken her friends advice and talked to Arizona, she was eager to find out what her friend has discovered, however she had decided to do it.

''Hey Callie. She's staring at you.''

Looking up from her phone, the brunette gave her friend a puzzled look. Nodding her head in the direction of Arizona, Teddy smiled.

''Arizona. She was staring.''

Callie turned and caught a glimpse of the other girl as she climbed into her friends car. She simply hummed to her friend as a way of responding and climbed into the drivers side of her own car. ''You coming?''

Teddy raised her eyebrow as she got into her friends car, she was sure that information would have a more profound impact on the other girl. ''Callie, I just told you that the girl you've been pining over for weeks was staring at you and you reply with no words. Did something happen? Did you finally talk to her?''

Teddy was getting excited. Sure she had been telling her friend to make a move for what felt like months, but she never thought she would actually do it.

''I helped her with her Spanish, after she hit me with her pen.'' Callie stated as if it was an everyday occurrence. Which both girls knew it was not.

''She hit you with her pen?''

Starting up the car and pulling out of the parking lot, Callie turned in the direction of her friends house, ''Yeah, it was an accident though and it gave me an in so I'm not complaining really. ''

''hmm, alright then. Want to know what I found out from Meredith then?''

''Obviously. Unless you think I shouldn't know something.'' Callie glanced at her friend for a second before focusing her attention back on the road.

''Well, there's nothing bad. She's quite boring actually, no offence. She's never had a relationship, that Cristina knows about anyway, so the jury's still out on her sexuality.''

Callie nodded and began to think as Teddy took her phone out to text her boyfriend. ''Hey, Cal. When you finally crack Arizona, wanna come on a double date?''

Pulling up outside Teddy's house, Callie gave her friend an unamused look, ''Arizona is not something that needs to be cracked.''

Laughing slightly, Teddy opened the car door. ''You know what I mean, I'm spending the weekend with Henry so I'll see you Monday.''

Waving at Teddy, Callie turned her car around and drove the short distance to her own home.

 **so there you have it, I tried to make their first encounter something innocent and nice. yet allowing for both girls to interpret it in their own way.**

 **Like the story mentions, there's a lot that people don't know about Arizona, I know in the show she moved around a lot and whilst this part of her character isn't part of my story, her father being in the military will be a big part.**

 **I'm aiming to update at least once a week, maybe even more. I'm now as up to date with Greys as I can get in the UK.**


	4. Chapter 4

Pulling her car into the driveway, Callie was surprised to see her father's car. But the surprise was immediately with dread, nothing ever good happened when her father was back in town.

Making her way out of her car and through the front door as quietly as possible. Immediately hearing the sounds of her parents arguing. Sighing, Callie made her way upstairs to her room, where she put her headphones in, attempting to drown out the loud voices she had grown up listening to.

Finishing up her American History homework, Callie chanced a peak downstairs. She had been at her homework for what felt like hours and was beginning to get hungry.

Opening her bedroom door, the house seemed to be all but silent. Chancing her luck, she began to make her way downstairs.

''estaré en la ciudad por dos semanas, entonces tengo un vuelo para coger a San Francisco antes de Nueva York'' _(I'll be in town for two weeks, then I've got a flights to San Francisco before New York)_

Upon hearing that her father was still here, Callie wasn't sure how to feel. Whilst she hated the impact that her father's presence had on her life, she missed him when he wasn't around. Sure, he always made sure that she didn't want for anything but sometimes she wished he was still the carefree, loving man that taught her how to swim and ride a bike.

Deciding to ignore her father, Callie entered the kitchen and began to make herself some food. Taking a bottle of water from the fridge and making her way back to her room, she was met by her father in the hallway who had evidently finished his calls for the evening.

''Mija, how are you?'' Carlos Torres looked up from his phone long enough to see that his child was standing in front of him.

Smiling slightly at the man, Callie opened her mouth to respond but was cut off before she could utter a word.

''I'm taking your mother out so behave for Cecil. I'm not sure when we'll be back so make sure you go to bed at a reasonable hour Mija. Tell your mother I'll be waiting in the car'' And with that her father left.

Callie told herself she shouldn't be surprised. He was seldom there, and when he was, he acted like he had never been away. Everything had to be the same, or he would make sure everyone knew he wasn't happy. Rolling her eyes, Callie made her way back to her room, stopping by her parents room to tell her mother her father was waiting on her.

Sitting at her desk in her room, Callie pulled out her phone and sent a text to Teddy

 _My father's home_

Callie felt a little bad for texting her friend, she didn't want to interrupt her when she was with her boyfriend but she really just needed to talk to her. She was glad when her phone rang.

''Hey''

''How long is he here for this time?'' Teddy knew all about the relationship Callie had with her father, she knew that her friend wished more than anything that she had a more present father, but she also knew that when her father was there, Callie was different. She wasn't as open as she usually was, hiding prominent parts of her personality so she wouldn't disappoint her father. Which was why she didn't think twice about excusing herself from the film she was watching with Henry to call her friend.

''Um, I think I heard him say he's here for two weeks, but I've not really seen him. I didn't even know he was coming home, I just got home and they were arguing again.

''Are you okay?''

Callie smiled at the genuine concern in her friends voice. She hadn't known Teddy very long but the two had become fast friends.

''I'm okay, I mean it's just like every other time he's come home. He's gone out with my mom so I probably won't see him until tomorrow, if I see him then and in two weeks he'll be gone and everything will go back to the way it was and life will go on''

Callie felt better after her conversation with Teddy, she didn't have many people she felt like she could talk to. She had her sister, but she was away at college and didn't understand how her father was. Aria thought the sun shone out of her father, she had never witnessed anything to teach her anything different. Life before Aria left was completely different, her father always made sure to do his business at his office, which was in the same state as his family. Until she left, once Aria went to college everything changed. With the business expanding, Carlos felt it was important that he take a more hands-on approach, and so the travelling and time away from his family became a more regular thing.

Callie sighed as she leaned back in her chair. She knew she should be grateful for everything she had, which was a lot. She was definitely what some people would consider a spoiled girl. From the clothes she had in her closet to the car she had been gifted not a year ago. But the truth was that she just didn't care for those things. they made her life easier yes but she didn't want her father's success to define who she was.

Packing away her homework, Callie began her nightly routine. She had made plans with Meredith for the next day, something that she was now thankful for, She didn't want to be stuck in the house all weekend, not with her parents.

Finishing her shift, Arizona collected her belongings and made her way outside. Breathing in the fresh air, the blonde took a minute to just…be. It was nice enough evening so she decided to walk the short distance home. When she finished this late, she would usually wait for Chris to finish and he would drive her home but she felt like she needed the walk. Sending a text to Chris letting him know she was walking, Arizona put her headphones in and made her way home.

Walking up her driveway, Arizona sighed, she was exhausted. She knew she had a ton of homework to do but she couldn't wait to go to her bed. Entering her house, the atmosphere she was met with was one that she couldn't help but smile at, instantly she could hear her mother's laughter and her father's voice.

Making her way into the kitchen, the smile on Arizona's face only grew. Her parents were dancing in the kitchen, dirty dishes from dinner having been forgotten by the sink.

''Hi, mom, daddy''

''oh, hi honey. How was your day? Are you hungry?''

In that moment, not only was Arizona reminded of the love she had for her family but also that she hadn't eaten since lunch and was indeed, very hungry

''I am actually quite hungry''

''Good, sit down and tell us about your day. I'll fix you something''

Kissing her husband, Barbera moved to heat up some leftovers whilst Daniel sat next to his daughter.

''How was school?''

''Okay, I have a ton of homework, sometimes it feels like there's not enough hours in the day for all the work they assign but don't worry, I'll get it all done.''

The last part was more for her father than anything else. She always got her work done, and her father knew that but reassuring him couldn't hurt.

''I'm sure you will honey, you're a very hard worker, you make your mother and I very proud''

Smiling at her husband, Barbera placed a plate down on the table and took a seat in front of her daughter. And that's how the family stayed, talking, sharing stories about their day and plans for the weekend before Arizona excused herself to begin her mounting stack of homework before she had to go to sleep.

Waking to the sound of her phone ringing, Callie groaned. She had been tossing and turning since her parents returned, once again arguing. As usual, their voices were loud enough to be heard, but not clear enough for the younger Torres to hear the content of their disagreement.

Turning over and blindly searching for her phone, Callie answered it with a grunt.

''Well good morning to you too Callie, I assume by your grunt that you overslept so I'll just meet you at the café, whenever you're ready.'' Laughing at her friend, Meredith hung up the phone.

Throwing her phone down and rolling over, Callie took a minute before deciding that she had better get up, even if she really didn't want to, she knew Meredith would be waiting for her. Rolling out of bed, she made her way into her bathroom to get ready.

Twenty minutes later, Callie made her way downstairs.

''Mija? Where are you going?''

Callie was startled by her father's voice. She half expected him to still be asleep, where she wished she was.

''Good Morning Papi, I'm meeting a friend, Meredith.''

''hmm, I suppose this is some kind of shopping day? That you'll need money for?'' There was no maliciousness in her father's tone, he was genuinely, in the only way he knew how, trying to show an interest in his daughter's life.

Not waiting for a reply, Carols pulled out his wallet and handed Callie a wad of cash, not even bothering to count it.

''Thanks, I guess''

Callie didn't need to take her father's money, not only because she wasn't going shopping, but because he always ensured that she had more money than she knew what to do with. Nevertheless, she accepted her father's offer, because it was much easier than arguing with him, which she was too tired to do thanks to him anyway. Smiling her thanks, Callie grabbed her keys and made her way out of her house.

Walking into the café, Callie was surprised to see Arizona behind the counter. Yeah, she knew that the blonde worked there but their paths had never crossed here. Making her way to where Meredith sat, Callie saw that her friend had already ordered for her.

''Well look who finally decided to join the land of the living.'' Smiling at her friend as she sat down, Meredith slid her coffee over to her. ''There's an extra shot of espresso in there, I thought you might need it and now that I've seen you, I'm glad I did. You look terrible by the way.''

''Wow, thanks Mer. That's so nice of you to say, it's actually a new look I'm trying out called 'guess who didn't sleep last night' ''

Meredith smiled at her friend, she wasn't going to push her, she knew better so she just drank her coffee and waited.

''My dad's in town''

Meredith simply raised an eyebrow, allowing for Callie to continue if she needed to. She knew the brunette had a hard time at home whenever her father was here.

''He's only here for a couple of weeks, which is a good thing because he's only been here for a day and they're already arguing and I…''

Meredith could see that her friend was getting worked up just thinking about it. ''Hey, you don't have to tell me, it's okay.''

Callie smiled at her friend, trying not to let the tears escape. Wiping her eyes, she laughed '''I'm sorry, I'm being stupid''

''Shut up, you are not. It's okay Callie''

Before she could say anything else however, her phone interrupted them.

''It's my mom, I should take it''

''Of course,'' Callie sat back and drank her coffee, letting the caffeine course its way through her body as she took in the relaxed atmosphere of the café.

''Callie, I'm so sorry but I have to go, my mother…''

''no, of course. Go, don't be sorry. I'll be fine''

Apologising once again, Meredith pulled her jacket on and left.

Arizona had been watching the whole encounter from behind the register. She had noticed when Callie had walked in, she noticed when she started to cry and when Meredith abruptly left. Noticing that the Saturday morning rush had died down, the blonde decided to make Callie another drink, something with a little less caffeine than the double shot latte Meredith had ordered her and more sugar, '' _hopefully this will cheer her up_ ''

Telling Chris she was leaving the counter, she made her way over to the sat looking Latina.

''Oh, I didn't order that'' Looking up from her phone, Callie was surprised when another cup was placed in front of her. Raising her head to the source of the cup however, she was a little more pleasantly surprised.

''I know, but you looked a little sad so I thought I would at least try and cheer you up, it's on me''

''Arizona. You…didn't have to do that''

''I know'' smiling at the brunette, she bit her lip slightly. ''do you mind if I sit?''

Shaking her head at the other girl, Callie put her phone down and took a drink of the gifted drink. Humming as the sugar hit her.

''My mom always makes me hot chocolate with cinnamon and extra cream when I'm upset.'' The blonde explained.

Callie mumbled a quiet thanks. She wasn't sure what to say, she was a little surprised that Arizona had even noticed she was there, never mind that she was upset.

'' it's good. Thank you, Arizona, really. I'm sure you have a million other things to do. Don't let me or my sadness keep you.''

''Don't be silly Callie, besides, my shift ends in 10 minutes anyway. I've been here for hours. My feet are killing me.''

The girls laughed slightly before returning to their comfortable silence.

''Are you okay?'' Arizona couldn't help but feel a little concerned about the brunette. After all, she had just witnessed her wiping tears from her eyes before being left by her friend.

Callie smiled, Arizona really was a genuinely nice person. ''I'm fine, I've just got some stuff going on at home, nothing you really need to concern yourself with.''

Looking over Callie's shoulder, Arizona saw that Chris was getting a little overwhelmed with customers and decided that she should help him, whilst she was still there.

''Okay, if you're sure'' the blonde smiled at her classmate as she stood up and took the empty cups with her to finish her shift.

Callie was left to sit and nurse her drink. She knew she didn't want to go home, she didn't have a reason to. She was sure to finish the most pressing pieces of homework, the rest were either not due for a while, or required access to the library. Getting lost in her thoughts, Callie didn't realise she was still sitting, staring, until she was brought back by someone calling her name and a hand on her arm.

''Callie?''

''hmm? Yeah? Arizona, you finished?''

''Um, yeah. I am. What are you doing?'' Arizona smiled slightly at the other girl, showing her dimples, which made Callie smile

 _''_ _Damn, this girl is infectious''_ ''oh, nothing. Just thinking. My father's in town and I really don't want to go home to him and my mother so I'm working out how to spend my day since my friends all seem to have had better offers and now that I'm talking I realise I should stop before I embarrass myself any further.''

Callie was actively avoiding Arizona's eye contact, which only made Arizona smile.

''I find it hard to believe that anyone could have a better offer than to spend their day with you.'' Arizona surprised herself with how abrupt she had been with her reply. Taking a seat across from the other girl once again, the blonde just smiled. ''I'm going to sit here and do some homework.''

The girls sat for a while, Arizona working through her remaining few math problems, Callie just watching. They had never spent so much time together. Didn't really know anything about one another, yet Callie felt strangely comfortable just being in the other girl's presence.

Noticing that she hadn't written anything down in a while, Callie cleared her throat. ''need some help?'' whilst she smiled as she asked, there was nothing but niceness in the way the brunette spoke.

''hmm, no I think I got it. I just have to…carry the 4 and square it? Yeah, that's it!'' math was a class that the blonde wasn't bad at, it wasn't her favourite class, but she got good enough grades that her father was happy. And that's all that mattered.

Callie couldn't help the smile that crept up on her face at the sight of the blonde. She was definitely a sight to behold.

''How's your Spanish coming along?''

Raising her head and looking at the girl across the table, Arizona gave a pained smile, ''I suck at Spanish. I have to get at least a C in my test on Friday or I might as well kiss goodbye to passing and that will not go down well with my dad''

''oh, yeah. I hear you with that one''

Arizona, whilst would do anything to not disappoint her father, had a pretty good relationship with him. He was her biggest supporter in everything that she did, so she found it hard to understand when people didn't get on with their parents, especially their fathers.

''You mentioned your dad's in town. I'm getting the impression that's not a good thing.'' Arizona saw that her comment immediately drew an uncomfortable expression from Callie, ''you don't have to tell me anything, we hardly know each other, just if you need to get anything off your chest''

Callie wasn't sure where to look, she wasn't uncomfortable, not really. The topic of her father was one that she rarely indulged but she felt at ease around Arizona. ''it's not a bad thing per say. My parents just argue a lot. I'm not even sure what about half the time, probably about his work, he's always at work. Unless Aria is here, my sister, he always makes sure he's here when she's visiting''

Arizona watched as the other girl got lost in her thoughts again. She didn't want to pry but it seemed like whatever it was that was going on at home was having an effect on Callie. So, Arizona just sat, and waited. Anything Callie wanted to tell her, she could, but she wasn't going to force her.

Coming back from her thoughts, Callie smiled. ''Sorry, I don't even know why I'm telling you all this.''

Arizona smiled, ''do you maybe want to help me with my Spanish?''

''Sure''

And that's where the girls sat, working on Arizona's Spanish, until she got a text from her dad.

''oh shoot!''

''What? Something wrong?''

''no, well yeah. I said I would help my dad empty the garage, and I'm late.''

Not wanting to let the blonde go just yet, and knowing that the blonde didn't have a car, Callie offered to drive her home. Smiling when Arizona accepted her offer, Callie excused herself to bring the car around whilst the other girl finished packing her things away.

Walking out of the café, Arizona couldn't help her jaw falling as she saw Callie get out of the driver's side of her car. She had seen it in school, sure, but never actually _looked_ at the car. ''This is YOUR car?!''

''yeah, just one of the wonderful gifts my father has given me'' Unlocking the car, Callie opened the passenger side door, gesturing for Arizona to get in before walking around the car and getting in.

Smiling at her passenger before starting the engine, Callie asked the blonde for her address before setting off.

Pulling up to the Robbins house a short while later, Callie was a little disappointed that the drive hadn't lasted longer.

Opening her door, Arizona turned to Callie once more. ''Thanks for the ride, and the help with my Spanish, I'll see you Monday?''

Nodding her reply, Callie watched as Arizona's father exited the front door and looked sternly at his daughter. Callie was about to feel sorry for the blonde, but to her astonishment, the stern look quickly dissolved and was replaced with a smile. '' _Our families couldn't be more different''_. Shaking her head slightly, Callie pulled out of the driveway and headed back to her own home, hoping that her father would be out so she could creep to her room.

 **So I kind of know where I want this story to go, it just might take me a while to actually get there. The characters are so complex in my head and I don't want to miss anything that is important to the story.**

 **I also have another idea for a story, so we'll see where that goes, if it goes anywhere.**

 **I decided long ago that this would be a slow burning story, the girls are young and I think its important that they are friends and don't just jump into anything, I see them both helping each other problems, both in school and at home.**

 **It's also nice that people actually take the time to leave reviews on my work, I'm glad y'all are liking what i'm putting out there.**


End file.
